


When the day comes

by orchidwai_hunho



Series: Till Doomsday [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Royalty, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidwai_hunho/pseuds/orchidwai_hunho
Summary: Being born into the royalties, there's nothing, literally nothing he can't have. Ong Seongwu has everything. Since life is easy, people get arrogant. And when life kept getting easier, people get bored.Ong Seongwu is bored.Everything is so... boring.He just wanna play. He took an interest outside of his vampire community, into the world of human. It's been a while he took a class and studied so, he thought, why not?Why not just took a class with human? It should be easy and interesting, right?But he doesn't know the "easy" part would go so wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt is credited to @onghwangtexts (twitter) I never wrote a vamp!au before so, this is kinda challenging for me. /worried/ please be kind and don't hesitate to comment your critics ^_^

 

> [onghwang prompt] where ong seongwu is a vampire prince trying to blend in the human crowd while being in university and hwang minhyun is the stubborn student council president and is also prince seongwu's soulmate [pic.twitter.com/nrD1IvG6ju](https://t.co/nrD1IvG6ju)
> 
> — onghwang (@onghwangtexts) [January 4, 2018](https://twitter.com/onghwangtexts/status/948770426490036226?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
>  

 

Vampires are real. Since many centuries ago they try to interact with human, play them or ruin them. Human doesn’t know their existence as Vampires are smart creatures. They are smarter than human,  _ most  _ human. So, do vampires know how to love? Is there ‘love’ for immortal creatures like them?

No one knows.

Not really.

* * *

Before I go ahead with the story, let me explain more about "When the day comes" 

It is the prompt I got from [@onghwangtexts](https://twitter.com/onghwangtexts/status/948770426490036226) about the Vampire Prince and the student council president. So, why not make more of it?

I came up with the idea to make "Till Doomsday" and featured total of three different pairs.

 

It is a part of the series TILL DOOMSDAY featuring #OngHwang

*There will be other two featuring #HunHo and #ChanSoo. These three parts will happen at the same time but showing the different scenario*

 

Ong Seongwu is the Prince. And that of a vampire. He wanted to go to the university with human merely because of the curiosity. 

There, he met Hwang Minhyun who is the president of student council.

 


	2. Prince Ong Seongwu

The flashbacks of beginning ran through Seongwu’s mind. He truly believed that he’s above all human. He’s above these stupid sensational things. He was someone who never felt anything like this before.

 

This soft and tender feeling.

 

Love.

 

Even spelling out like that make his heart warmed and his eyes dreamy. He looked at Minhyun. Everything about Minhyun is beautiful, his side profile, his jaw, the way his hair covered his forehead. How couldn’t he see this at the start? He can’t believe he was that stupid. He couldn’t believe that he, a vampire prince, would be described with an adjective, stupid.

 

Well, now, he really felt like a stupid.

 

\-----

 

A terrified underling is at the mercy of the young Prince. Cold blood ran through them. They are vampires. They are creatures of death. But they are the creatures that like to have fun than those who called themselves alive.

“Prince, would you like to hold the Blood Run Festival?”

“Blood Run? You mean the whole mess of stupid human whores running with bloods running out of  their system? Why do you think I would like that kind of mess?”

 

The slave cursed himself at his stupidity. But if he had to blame someone, it would be Prince Ong Seongwu. Blood Run Festival is the most famous event in their vampire community. Everyone likes to hunt and everyone wants easy way. They got the virgin girls from god-knows-where and they use the sharp blades to cut the veins around the neck and shoulder to let them run while they hunt.

At start, the festival would be only twice a year. But it got really famous and a lot of nasty vampires enjoyed it so, if they can provide enough fund and a big enough place, the festival is held.

 

“I am only lowly slave, I have no way to have the same taste as royal. Please forgive me, my Prince.”

“Forgiven.” With a wave of hand, Prince Seongwu replied.

“Would you also like to…”

“Stop. I am thinking. Don’t make a sound.”

 

It is a direct command. The disobedience of direct command would be being pulled his heart out by a commissioner. Even at the thought, he trembled down to his bones. He is already dead so not breathing won’t make him dead but his lungs screamed at the abuse.

 

“I want to visit the human world for a while.”

“My Prince?” He finally breathed but to stop again.

“I want to attend a university. I saw in a show. University is fun and there are a lot of fun activities to do.”

“My Prince, it is not a good idea.”

“What do you say?” Prince Seongwu’s tone immediately hardened at dissatisfaction.

“I mean, a royal blood like you should not go to a place where all of them are dirty human.”

“It’s only for a while. Besides, my family has been there. My cousin said Human world is a lot fun than here.”

“But my Prince…”

“Not a word. I have decided. I am going right now.”

“Now?”

 

“Behave well. Don’t come to me unless it’s deadly important.”

Again, it was a direct command.


	3. Professor Kim

“Why is he so white for? Isn’t he a vampire?”

 

With the mention of ‘vampire’, Seongwu was immediately interested in the conversation. His hearing is perfect and heightened. 

 

“What are you talking? Not vampire, more like an Angel.”

“You had a crush on him?”

“Are you joking? Who doesn’t have a crush on him?”

 

Seongwu was worried if his community was found out. But as he eavesdropped more, he realized they were just joking. He smirked at their stupidity.

 

“But he’s so cold.”

“I know, I wish he would just smile at me.”

“Let us dream on.” 

 

Seongwu wondered who is the main character behind their talk. But he stopped. He stopped wondering. He stopped walking. All of his senses stopped working but, his sense of smell.

“What it is?” He whispered himself as his closed his eyes and focus solely on this calming yet intoxicating smell.

His foot carried himself as he traced the smell.

 

“You.” 

Seongwu opened his eyes when the sense got so strong that his conscious is about to shut down.

“Who are you? New comer?”

“Why is that?”

 

The class starting bell is ringing.

“What’s your schedule. You need to hurry to class.”

“Why are you ordering me around?”

“What did you say?”

“No one orders me.”

 

“Go before I report you.” With a sharp order, Minhyun left the spot to get to his class.

Minhyun stopped as strong hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back.

 

“Who are you?”

“Release me.” 

 

“Minhyun sunbae.” A voice came from behind. Minhyun was so glad to hear a familiar voice.

“Our classes are next to each other. Let’s go together.”

It was Jinyoung. Minhyun does not have a lot of friends but only a few close ones.

 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Even though it hurts, Minhyun managed to pull his hand out of Seongwu’s grip. The redness of handprint is easily visible as Minhyun’s complexion is too fair.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Bae Jinyoung asked out of concern.

Minhyun tried to relieve pain but he smiled anyway.

“Thank you.”

 

Seongwu just stared at both of them. The scent is gotten softer as Minhyun is further from him. This is very special. He is never interested in anyone. He never lose his control like this.

Minhyun.

The name he repeated himself.

~

 

“Hyung, earlier, who was he?”

“I don’t know. He seemed like a new student. There’s board notice about new transferee, it should be him.”

“He seemed rude to you.”

 

Minhyun just smiled. Jinyoung is the talkative one when he’s with Minhyun. Minhyun rarely speaks. He only speaks when he needs to answer. He doesn’t waste his words on jokes or unnecessary replies.

“Hyung, your hand is still red. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“It’s okay.”

“I am gonna report him.”

 

At that, Minhyun smiled widely. He always love Jinyoung about that. Jinyoung always worried after him even when he’s younger one. Jinyoung always asked what Minhyun likes or what Minhyun wants. Sometimes he felt like Jinyoung is babying him.

Minhyun pinched Jinyoung’s cheek out of adoration.

Jinyoung also smiled along with Minhyun. He blushed a little. Minhyun doesn’t know. Because no one really knows that he secretly has a crush on Minhyun.

~

 

“Everyone! Attention here!”

It was an unusual calling from History teacher Kim. Bae Jinyoung looked up curiously as he noticed the new boy from earlier. He is really tall to be same age as Jinyoung. Jinyoung doesn’t know why but his felt the chill down his spine when that new student’s gaze was on him.

 

“There has been a new transferee. Introduce yourself.”

“My name is Ong Seongwu.”

 

“Ong Seongwu, can sit on the free space. Let’s pick up from where it left off yesterday.”

 

Bae Jinyoung felt strange feelings about that Ong Seongwu. He doesn’t look 18. He doesn’t looked like a freshman. Ong Seongwu walked to the table just in front of Bae Jinyoung.

“We met again.”

Jinyoung can’t feel his lips. He can’t talk. He doesn’t know why but he is looking up at Ong Seongwu. Maybe it’s because the way he walked. Jinyoung doesn’t know. He just… felt small in front of him.

 

Seongwu coolly sat, he did carry a bag but he is just sitting there. Professor Kim gave him the look but he doesn’t care. Bae Jinyoung shook his head and he quickly pay attentions to the Professor. It’s the class he can’t fail.

 

“Ong Seongwu, stay.”

After the class dismissed bell rang, the Professor called out for Seongwu.

Bae Jinyoung doesn’t need to know what it is about. He already knew Ong Seongwu is about to be scold by the Professor. All the students including Jinyoung quickly ran out of the class since they all know of Professor Kim’s temper.

 

Seongwu doesn’t want to waste a second of his precious time with some boring History Teacher. He waited till all the students cleared out the room.

He might need to use this.

 

“Let me go right this moment.”

With some light changing in Seongwu’s eyes, he spoke those words clearly while locking eyes with Professor Kim.

It should take the effect. It is called a _compulsion,_ an ability of an vampire.

 

“I don’t see you take the notes during lecture. There’s a quiz tomorrow will you be okay?”

“What it is?” Seongwu couldn’t believe what was happening. He cannot compel a human? He looked at Professor Kim with doubtful expression as his eyes scanning Professor’s whole body.

“A Quiz! About today’s lecture. If you get a F, I am assigning you to take an extra class with a tutor. Go.” With a shake of hand, which is a gesture Prince Seongwu used to do to his servants, Professor Kim dismissed him.

~

 

Seongwu is too shocked to respond. He did what he was asked. He got out of the room. He thought it’s gonna be so easy to blend himself as a human. He thought all human are like those he had seen in Blood Run, always eager to be used by a vampire.

 

Who the hell is Professor Kim?


	4. Hwang Minhyun

“I was just being transferred yesterday, why do I need to take this goddamn quiz?”

 

No one dared to move.

Everyone stared at Ong Seongwu in terror as he is going to be the first one that raise voice at Professor Kim.

Bae Jinyoung is actually worried over Ong Seongwu. There should be a correction. It’s not for Ong Seongwu. It’s for the whole class. When Professor Kim mood is ruined, he tend to give out difficult quiz and it ended up with B- as best result.

 

“Choi Minkyung student.”

“Ne!”

That student immediately stood up from her seat as the Professor called out to her. Her hands slightly shook at she awkwardly place on the desk.

“What’s today quiz about?”

“Today quiz… today quiz is about yesterday’s lecture.”

“Is Ong Seongwu present yesterday? Seongwu student doesn’t seem to remember well.” Professor Kim’s gaze is now dangerously on Seongwu.

“He was present.”

“You can sit down.”

“So, give me another reason why you can’t take this quiz?” Seongwu was challenged.

 

It was the first time anyone challenged him face to face. He is about to attack, his senses are grown. But he lack the confidence of winning. Seongwu felt the fear for the first time while Professor Kim’s eyes on him.

“Shut up if you are going to give me more bullshits. Sit down and take the quiz. If you get a F, you are taking extra class with my tutor.”

The Professor had gone back to his desk, while Seongwu sat down quietly.

 

The classroom is dead silent. No one dared to discuss further. They silently answer the quiz that showed on the projector.

After 12 questions, Jinyoung realized it’s not that bad.

 

“I get A-, who gets A?” Jinyoung heard other students are starting to exchanged the score. He looked down at his own paper, it was a B. He did good.

“I think A- is the best score.”

“What do you think he get?”

“Who?”

“You know, him.”

Jinyoung knows who exactly it. It meant for Seongwu. Jinyoung is also curious so he tried to peek a score on Seongwu’s paper.

 

Just as expected, it was ‘F’. Red, big ‘F’ on the paper.

“Ong Seongwu student.” The calling is soft but cold.

Everyone is silent. The classroom is deadly silent. Because Seongwu is supposed to stand up at the calling but he does not even respond.

“Stand up.” The Professor still hasn’t raised the voice. The one sitting next to Ong Seongwu is glaring at Seongwu for making trouble. Apparently he got a C which is not okay.

 

“Yah! Stand up quickly! You are making all of us in trouble!” He quietly whispered to Ong Seongwu. Seongwu glared at him and he immediately shut up. But when Seongwu’s eyes met with Professor Kim, he froze.

He knows those eyes. Seongwu is now in danger, he can sense it. Professor Kim is not just normal professor at university. He has to be something else as he can make Seongwu stand up without second confrontation.

 

“What’s your score?” Seongwu is too used to be respected that he is about to go crazy at this unbelievable situation. Everyone always bow down at his feet.

“F”

He did not try to challenge Professor Kim again. Because earlier, he obviously lost. He doesn’t want to lose again. He needs to know more about Professor Kim so, before he knew anything about Professor Kim, he will stay low and prepare to counterattack.

“You will meet a tutor Hwang after class.”

 

The class dismissed. Everyone hesitantly go out one by one. Some wanted to know what is going to happen so that they are trying to pack their bags very slowly. But Professor Kim is not talking once both of them are alone.

They are staring at each other, no one blinked. Seongwu doesn’t know how long normal people can hold their eyelids but he knows he can last longer.

But the knocking on the door disturbed them.

 

“Professor-nim.”

“Come in.” Without averting his gaze on Seongwu, Professor Kim calls out.

“Minhyun, this is Seongwu who just got a F on the quiz. I’m sorry to put such a burden on you but can you tutor him?”

 

Seongwu forgot about the staring competition thing. Seongwu forgot about why he was in the room. Again, this unsettling feeling returns. His eyes locked with Minhyun for a second. His control slipping through him. The room is suddenly so small. Minhyun’s scent filled the room.

“If he can join the group session…”

“Of course he can join the group session, right? Ong Seongwu student?”

 

* * *

 

Seongwu doesn’t know what happened or how he ended up in this situation. He sit among the group of stupid human. His mind has only one thing.

_ Hwang Minhyun _

 

He gives out solution with care and kindness. Seongwu stared at Minhyun, wanting his attention but Minhyun has got his hands full.

Seongwu could only wait so long.

It has been 5 mintues that Minhyun won’t look at his way again.

 

“Enough!”

 

Once Minhyun’s attention is on him, Seongwu is satisfied.

“You! I need you and me to be alone!”

 

“Who did he think he is?”

“So rude.”

“I can’t believe this. Who is he?”

Seongwu ignored all the whispers he heard clearly in the air. They don’t matter. What matters is Minhyun.

 

“Ong Seongwu-shi, you are entrusted to me by Professor Kim. If you don’t like this, you can report back to him and I’d be very glad to let you go.”

“I don’t like this group thing. I want you to tutor only me.”

“That is not possible.”

“Why not?”

“I will have to charge you if you want private tutor session.”

“Not a problem.”

 

Minhyun looked at that annoyingly rude Ong Seongwu. He can’t afford to be rude in front of other students too. He lets out a huge breath as he said.

“Please excuse us for a minute. Come with me.”

 

Seongwu smiled as he knew he had won.

“What do you want?” Minhyun let down his polite appearance. Seongwu smirked.  _ Got you!  _

“I just want to learn.”

“Don’t play with me. What’s your problem with me?” Minhyun is frustrated. Even his ears are red.

“Apparently, you seemed to have a problem with me. Not the other way around.”

 

Minhyun can’t seem to talk with this Seongwu. He bites down his lips to contain his anger and frustration.

“You want private tutor lesson, okay. I can sparer you once a week. 2 hours per session. 200,000 Won per session.” Minhyun took out a piece of paper in his pocket. He seemed to carry around a post-it note in his pocket. And a pen on his shirt.

Seongwu watched the way Minhyun’s jaw tightened as he wrote some numbers on the note.

 

“This is my bank account. You can transfer to it.”

 

“You had been talking as if I would comply every one of your demand.”

“You don’t like my conditions? Then, you can join the group.” Minhyun is polite again. Seongwu is annoyed at polite Minhyun. He likes 5 minute ago Minhyun, whose ears are red and eyes are twinkling with some emotions.

 

“I need three session per week. You can ask your Professor Kim if he agrees. Trust me, he will.”

“I don’t think my schedule won’t allow.”

“Late night works with me.”

“It’s my study time.”

“You can study with me.”

 

“...” Minhyun stopped talking as he seemed to be considering.

“Think about it, you can study while making good money. How great is that?”   
  


Minhyun doesn’t know how to react. Should he be happy that he will be able to lessen his student loan? Or should he be worried what kind of trouble that rude guy would bring?

Minhyun doesn’t have the luxury of thinking for a day or two. His other students are waiting. He needs to go back to them.

Minhyun closed his eyes and he said yes.

 

“Deal. You can’t go back to your words. Check your bank account tonight.”

 

When Minhyun opened his eyes again, he could only see the back of Seongwu, walking like a rude bastard.

Minhyun doesn’t know his fate was sealed.


	5. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's rather a short update  
> I will make it up to the next chapter =)

 

“Prince, I don’t hear wrong right?” Ong Seongwu’s underling asked him in shock expression. Because Seongwu never needed money and it’s really unusual to need such large amount of money.

“Do I need to write you down the amount? So that you could double check?”

“It would…” The slave is grateful at his master’s consideration. But he was cut off by the master.

 

“If I only could use your eyes, what’s good about your ears? Should I cut them out?” It wasn’t a consideration. It was a threat. The slave knelt down in front of Prince Ong Seongwu in terror.

“No, no. Please pardon me. I will immediately transfer the amount.” He excused himself away from Seongwu.

 

“Wait.”

With a single command, the slave is back again at the feet of Seongwu.

“I need to know about someone who can resist my compulsion. Can any human resist vampire’s compulsion?”

“Resisting…? My Prince, there isn’t anyone like that.”

“But I had met.” Seongwu talked to himself. He can’t believe there’s someone like the History Professor out there. He never heard other vampires talk about such kinds.

“You had met?” His slave forgot about the rules of not questioning the royalties but the news is too surprising.

 

Seongwu sighed out.

“I don’t know why I bother to ask you. Where is my father?”

“He is with the Queen.” Seongwu understands the meaning. If his father is with his mother, they are probably blood hunting or toying human. Seongwu shook his head. He can’t ask his father nor his mother.

“Then, I better not disturb their fun.”

“You shouldn’t, My Prince.” His slave gladly agreed with the Prince.

“Go and do your job.” Again, the slave is released.

 

“My Prince?” He called out Prince Seongwu.

“Why aren’t you still going?” He forgot his words at the annoying tone of Seongwu.

“I forgot to inform you of something.”

“What it is?”

“The King asked if what are you doing the past days?” Seongwu doesn’t want his parents to know that he is attending a university. None of his family doesn’t understand why he doesn’t find blood hunting fun nor majority of his personality. They said he’s too different from them.

 

“What did you say to him?”

“I said you were blood hunting, like you ordered me to.” Seongwu nods at relief.

“You are not completely useless. Alright, you can take a day off tomorrow.”

“Really? Thank you my Prince. Thank you.”

 

After his slave excuse himself, Seongwu finally get his alone time again. He stared at his ceiling. He never really noticed his ceiling is so high before.

He felt cold. But it’s normal for vampires to feel cold because it’s in their nature. They never felt hot even in hot weather. But it’s not the same cold. He is familiar with this.

Seongwu noticed the changes in his body, eventually.

This craving…

He immediately stood up. He felt his throat dry and his fangs grow.  _ Blood lust.  _ It never gets old. Every time the blood lusting takes over Seongwu, he tried not to lose focus. It’s hard. It takes everything out of him. Everyone knew that blood is basic food for vampires. Blood lust is not hunger. It’s a unfightable, irresistible desire for blood.

Seongwu is stubborn in nature. He is unwilling to give into this lusting. He hadn’t given in before, he won’t now.

 

Seongwu lets out a growl. A sharp pain on his nerves makes him kneel down on the ground. Seongwu grips his head to contain this pain but it just got worse. So he ran. It’s instinctual thing he did. It’s good thing that it’s almost midnight. Or else he would put his identity on the risk of exposure.

He doesn’t have a place in mind. He just ran till his lungs scream for oxygen and his limbs slow down after abuse.

And he lost control.


	6. Vampire Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Liu

Seongwu struggled to open his eyes and move his body. He felt sore all over. The view of his ceiling is familiar as he opened his eyes.

“Is anyone here?” Seongwu voice is low and raspy. He finally can open his eyes to see his surrounding. He realized he is in his room. Good.  _ But how did he get back to his room?  _

“The Prince has regained conscious!”

 

Prince Seongwu winced at the noise but also relief took over him as he felt all the familiar voices in the noisy surrounding.

“Call the doctor, hurry!” Seongwu brought his eyes to his mother, who is making a fuss over everyone. He smiled.

“I’m fine. You don’t need to bother Doc Liu.” Seongwu said as he tried sit up. Amber Liu is their famous doctor in the vampire community. As much as he is rebellious to his parents and is arrogantly rude to his subordinates, he has so much respect for Doctor Liu.

“Non-sense! Hurry and GO!” But his mother insisted.

 

“I’m fine. See?” Seongwu felt strong and different. He knew there has to be one reason for this strength insides him. Blood. He has consumed blood.  _ But from where?  _ More importantly,  _ from who?  _

“How are you feeling?” This is when Doc Liu came in and asked me directly. Her eyes showed that she was worried.  _ Did something happen to me? _

“I feel fine.”

“I need to talk to him alone.” She announced. Everyone knows that’s directed to my mother.

 

“What do you mean alone? There’s nothing I can’t know about my son!” My mother reacted badly.

“You’re not even his biological mother.”

“What did you say?” My mother stood up and ready to attack. That’s always like this with vampires. They are always ready to attack somebody.

“No personal. I was just stating the fact. I need to talk to him alone.” That’s what I like about Doctor Liu. She’s always calm and composed. And she didn’t give a fuck to royalties.

 

“Mom, I wanna talk to Doc alone too. Just… go, okay?” Seongwu knows his mother has a weakness for his soft talking. He used it occasionally to see if this still works. But to his surprise, it always work.

“Just do what you want.” His mother left. He made his mother sad. But he knew what Doc Liu wants to talk about.

 

“You turn someone last night.”

It was pure terror for Seongwu. Doctor Liu just sighed out in disappointment.

“I told you to drink blood every day.”

“I did.” Seongwu lied. He didn’t. He only consumed when it’s necessary.

“Animal’s blood won’t work. You knew better.”

“How is that person?” Seongwu needs to change the topic. He doesn’t want to talk about blood.

“He’s fine. He was at my place for now.”

“It was a he? Do you know who is he?” Seongwu is worried for the person he turned. If he turned some precious son of other people, he can’t imagine how dreadful his 

“I don’t know. But he needs to be watched and protected. Asking questions would come later.” Doc Liu talk to calm Seongwu. She doesn’t like royalties but she cared a lot about Seongwu. Other people would call Seongwu arrogant bastard or some other name but to her, he is precious baby.

 

“Did he… did he remember me? How did I come back home? I remember I ran to the forest. And… and I lost control of myself.”

“You can’t continue this. You risk the exposure of the whole vampire community. I found you on our premises, along with that boy.”

Seongwu tried to calm himself. He felt his heart is racing. His nervousness is coming out.

“This can’t happen again.” Amber hold Seongwu’s hand. She put some ointment on her wrist. She let him smell and calm him.

 

“That smell always work miracle.” Seongwu felt something wrapped around him the moment his nose smell that ointment on Doc’s wrist. Amber used that at most once per week. She said that smell can be addicting, like a vampire bite to human.

“You’re not the first one to say.”

“Now I’m hurt. Are there a lot like me?” Seongwu never heard of Doc Liu talking about someone else.

“Just one. He is a pain in ass like you.”

 

“Now that makes me wonder. Who is he? I always thought it was a ‘she’.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Doc Liu smiled at sudden interest she brewed in Seongwu.

“You are gay.” Ong Seongwu stated the fact. This is going to be the first time they discussed this topic.

“I am a proud member of LGBT.” Amber shrugged.

“But who is the ‘he’ you mentioned? You made it sound like a old friend.”

“Old friend, indeed.”

“Ugh… so mysterious. Can’t you just be direct?” Seongwu said as he sit closer to Doc. 

“You need to ask the right questions if you want right answers.”

“I don’t know any more. You are so complicated. I like simple. Simple guy with soft smile and fluffy brown hair.” His mind went to a certain guy. He’s supposed to call Minhyun today.

 

“Oh, someone’s in love.” Seongwu smiled at this statement. He lied down on bed, he doesn’t know what his feelings for that guy. He never met anyone like Minhyun, who can overwhelm with all these sensations. 

“It’s not… I don’t know.” Seongwu meant what he said. He doesn’t like to play with feelings. He is straightforward and direct with his feelings. This is the most complicated feelings he had with someone.

“Tell me about it then.” Amber gets into comfortable position on his chair.

“He has one particular smell that makes me go crazy, you know? Human smell different with their makeup and perfumes, I am aware. But he’s the most different among human. He has skin like a vampire. There’s this cute thing about him is whenever I teased him or make him frustrated, his ears would go red. He’s really… cute.”

 

“You’re smiling.”

“Huh?”

“You’re smiling when you’re talking about him. You never talked about anyone.”

“I…” Seongwu blushed. Does he?

 

“Okay, I need to get back to my office.”

“Wait. You never talked about that ‘old friend’ of yours.” Seongwu also gets up from bed. He intended to ask questions not… not confess. He ended up talking about Minhyun than ask about Doc Liu.

“Next time. You dealt with your ‘cute’ human first. Worry about my old friend later.” Amber is already at the door. She smiled at Seongwu knowingly.

 

Seongwu can’t argue. He would never win Doc Liu anyway.

“Hwang Minhyun… what do I do with you.” 


	7. Late night session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's nothing much. Fluff Fluff here and there  
> /comments are welcome/

Seongwu is just chilling on the bench just in front of the park. He decided not to skip the school, today has History class.

He could now tell that Minhyun is on the way to him without looking at his direction. He could smell him. His lips twitch in a smile.

 

“We need to talk.” Minhyun was desperate.

“How are you? Isn’t it how you greet to other fellow students.” Seongwu didn’t even cast an eye to Minhyun as he speaks. He flipped through the book he was holding.

“I’m fine thank you. Why did you transfer so much money? 50 million!!! Are you rich?” Minhyun can’t believe Seongwu just reminded him of mannerisms.

“I don’t know.” It was the truth. Seongwu always give out the truth. But he noted in his mind that his slave is not wholely useless.

“I didn’t ask this much money.” Minhyun is tired of Seongwu’s tricks. He is afraid of money. He understands very well that nothing is free in life.

 

_ Everything comes with a price. _

 

“If I calculated well, I paid for 25 study sessions with you.” Seongwu closed the book. He did want Minhyun’s attention but not like this. He doesn’t want to talk about money with Minhyun. He wanna talk about… other things.

 

“You won’t even need them.” Minhyun insisted. Seongwu is getting really annoyed at Minhyun.

“I know I need them.” Seongwu faced Minhyun, stood up from the  bench.

“What’s your problem? I can’t take this much money. It’s like I scammed you.”

“Why are you so difficult? What’s your problem? You named the price and I paid it.” With every break in his speech, Seongwu took a step closer. Minhyun had no other choice but to step backward.

 

“Stop.” Minhyun hold up his hands. His hands touched Seongwu’s chest for a few seconds. When Seongwu stopped, he dropped his hands to his sides.

“Give me your phone.” Minhyun asked with his one hand out.

“What phone?”

“Your handphone.” Minhyun make a hand gesture of calling.

“Of course.... I lost it.” Seongwu swallowed his saliva. He knows what a handphone is. But it has been a long time since he tried to be in human society so he did not need any phone personally. So he lied.

“What do you mean by of course you lost it? You usually lost your phone?”

“Un... just recently.”

 

Minhyun shook his head. He took out a piece of his post-it note and wrote down again.

“This is my number, student mail and address. Don’t lose it. I’m not giving you twice.”

Minhyun handed it Seongwu who took it and stared it for a few second. Seongwu already memorized it. He just put it in his pocket.

 

“Can you come to my place at 8pm? NO… 8:30 is better.” Minhyun made his mind. He decided to teach Seongwu his best. He doesn’t want to take Seongwu’s money for nothing. He will give him something in return, anything.

“Um… okay. See you.” Minhyun doesn’t know what he expects but not a staring contest. When Seongwu doesn’t say anything in return, Minhyun bid him goodbye and left.

 

Minhyun checked his bank account again. He can’t believe that he’s suddenly so rich. But he can’t use all to pay his student loan. What if Seongwu changed his mind and ask him for refund?

“Hyung! Minhyun Hyung!” Minhyun stopped as he heard his name was called. He turned around and saw Jinyoung running to him.

A smile immediately formed on Minhyun lips.

“Morning.” Minhyun greeted the younger who is now catching his breath.

 

“Did you had lunch?” Minhyun was perplexed by the question.

“Not yet.”  _ Did Jinyoung run all the way here to ask him that? _

“Let’s eat together. I made bento for us.” Minhyun smiled down at Jinyoung. He remembered he was just staring a little upper when he was with Seongwu. He knew Seongwu and Jinyoung are the same age and they’re taking the same History class.

“Sure.” Minhyun ruffled Jinyoung’s hair out of habit.

There’s no one like Jinyoung. He is like a brother Minhyun never had.

 

Minhyun will never know every time he did something out of habit to Jinyoung, Jinyoung would blushed and fell harder. It just never come to Minhyun’s mind. Minhyun babied him because Jinyoung is cute like a younger brother and nothing more. It’s just that… Jinyoung had dreamed a little more not-so-innocent thoughts with Minhyun.

 

Minhyun has 2 classes today after lunch and one group session. Normally he’s usually late but the session ended sooner. Minhyun looked at his watch, it’s saying 7. He can cook right now and shower before Seongwu arrived.

Minhyun still felt a bit weird about late night study session. He never invited his students to his apartment. Mainly because his apartment is small. Usually, the private sessions are often at school or cafe. But it’s very late night and he does not want to go back home from some places at midnight.

 

“What should I cook?” Minhyun looked around the tidy kitchen, he decided to make a simple dinner, egg omelette.

It was easy recipe that he used to cook for himself. Minhyun looked up at the wall clock, the clock is saying 7:55. He can wash up now and eat later.

Not longer after Minhyun went into the bathroom, the doorbell rang.

 

“Open up!” Minhyun rolled his eyes at the loud voice. He rushed to open the front door before he made more fuss.

 

Seongwu is about to shout again but his mouth hang opened.

Such fair and smooth skin, and the veins are also visible. Seongwu step backward, eyes wide and mouth opened.

“Why… are you… not… hum. Excuse me.” Seongwu ran off. He doesn’t know what happened to him.  _ What is this?  _ Seongwu held his chest. His heart is not acting normal. He heard Minhyun is calling after him. But he ran further till he can’t hear Minhyun.

Seongwu is not tired from running but he felt like he need to catch his breath. He does not understand this physical condition, he thought about calling Doctor Liu.

 

But he looked back at the direction of Minhyun’s apartment again.

“ _ Why is he naked? Why am I like this?”  _

Seongwu tried not to close his eyes because everytime his eyes are close, the image of Minhyun spectacular body appeared.

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Seongwu let out his frustration. He needs to regain his cool.

 

“Ong Seongwu. You have seen so many skin already. It’s just skin.” Seongwu walked back and forth, speaking to himself.

“It’s just fairer than normal. It’s nothing out of place.”

“Except it’s beautiful. And it’s just skin.” He shook his head. No, he’s not supposed to be doing this.

“But it belonged to Hwang Minhyun.”

 

“And I have study session.” Seongwu is determined. He ran up to his apartment again. He rang the doorbell. The time interval only took 15 minutes.

Seongwu is expecting shirtless Minhyun so he closed his eyes when he felt the door opened.

 

“Are you clothed?” Seongwu asked, still eyes closed.

“Open your eyes, stupid.” Minhyun rolled his eyes as he left the door open so that Seongwu can come in after him.

“What? Stupid?” Seongwu opened his eyes to get back at Minhyun for calling him stupid but his eyes travel to the bare legs of Minhyun. Those weird feelings came back again. He kept his eyes at the ceiling. The ceiling is exceptionally low. He’s lucky it didn’t touch his head.

 

“Close the door.”

 

“What?”

“Seongwu, what’s wrong with you today?” Minhyun was just about to settle down on the floor but he got up again. It’s cold. Seongwu opening the door is letting the cold wind getting in.

Seongwu stopped breathing. When Minhyun brush passed him, Minhyun smell so good. It’s lavender. It’s intoxicating.

Seongwu closed his eyes again. It’s such a mistake. The image of Minhyun not wearing…

 

“Sit down. Had you had dinner?”

“What?”  _ Dinner?  _ Seongwu tried his best not imaging Minhyun as his dinner but his heart is out of his control.

“Do you have hearing problem now?”

“No. I am not hungry.” Which is a lie. Seongwu is hungry. And he knows not for food.

 

“Okay.” Minhyun finally gets to eat his omelette. He is hungry.

Seongwu silently sit down, he makes sure he won’t look at those pairs of slender legs or the wet hair that is sticking by the neck. God. He felt hot.

“Why am I watching you eat? Isn’t this supposed to be my study session?”

“I offered you to eat. You rejected, remember?” Minhyun said, taking one big bite.

“Anyway, aren’t you cold? Why are you wearing only these?” Seongwu sticks his eyes to Minhyun’s face. Only face.

“It’s my home. I’ve got to wear comfy clothes.” Minhyun legs move, showing Seongwu that he loves to wear shorts, wiggling his toes.

 

_ Fuck.  _ Minhyun is going to be end of him.

The study session doesn’t go well for Seongwu. He couldn’t stop thinking Minhyun chest or skin or legs or neck or every part of Minhyun. Minhyun would asked him if there’s anything he would like to know in details and he just made Minhyun becomes Professor Kim. He’s sorry that he made Minhyun explained to him so much in such details but, at least when Minhyun is talking about boring stuffs, he doesn’t have to think Minhyun as such attractive… Seongwu shook his head.

 

“So, the history is all about details. You need to get those facts memorized. I still think you overdid with your money. You don’t need that much sessions for History.”

“Help me memorized then. I can’t do it at home.”

“Excuse me…?” Minhyun asked. He just don’t understand what kind of adult student can’t study at home.

“At home, it’s… it’s not convenient.”

“Why?”   
“My parents… they are… a little bit noisy at home.” Seongwu meant it like if the news of him studying broke out in palace, he won’t get a second of peaceful life in the Palace.

“Oh… are your parents not in good relationship? I see. You don’t have to answer that, it was an insensitive question.” Minhyun’s speeches become really fast and he stopped looking at Seongwu.

“Anyway, it’s getting late. You can go back after you done with this. I will go get something to drink.” Minhyun gets up but stopped by Seongwu.

 

“What?” Minhyun asked trying not to show his awkwardness. He can’t believe he just asked personal questions. He hated such kinds of people who ask personal questions so lightly. _ Why is he so careless?  _

“I would like to drink something warm.” Seongwu said. Seongwu is about to correct Minhyun. But after seeing Minhyun trying so hard to change the subject, Seongwu went along.

“Uh…? Milk?”

“Come on, I’m not 12 years old.” Seongwu felt like laughing out loud. When he first saw Minhyun, he thought Minhyun would be so uptight, so mature but now, it’s like he is dealing with a kid. A weird kid.

“Coffee? But it’s already late.”

“Please?” Seongwu said, still holding onto Minhyun’s elbow. Minhyun get himself out of Seongwu’s grip.

“Okay. I warned you.” Minhyun just wants to get away from Seongwu.

 

Minhyun turned around slightly to watch Seongwu’s back. He didn’t think Seongwu would be this easy-going. Minhyun has to admit that he was afraid of Seongwu. He still doesn’t understand why Seongwu did it when they first met.

But now, Seongwu looks like normal student but mature. Minhyun shook his head and he opened the packet of instant coffee. He got himself some hot milk.

The rest of the night was normal, except Seongwu stared at him sometimes without saying a word. Minhyun noticed but he pretended he didn’t.

 

With the darkness in his room, it’s strange that he still felt Seongwu’s stare on his face. And his entire skin warmed. It’s all Seongwu in his head till he fell asleep.


	8. Newly Turned Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's where the drama starts :)

It’s been a week since Amber visited Seongwu. She intentionally did not contact Seongwu because she might not have answers for Seongwu questions about the human he turned. The human who in the transition period is bound to feel pain. Seongwu doesn’t have to know that. She wants to protect him.

_ Today is gonna be tough. _

 

“What’s happening to me?”

Amber is trying her best to contain the beast. She doesn’t know how a vampire who just turned one day ago has so much strength.

“Daniel, you need to stay calm. Don’t give into the temptation.” Amber on one hand, trying to hold off the newly turned vampire and on the other, she’s trying to call her friend.

 

“MYUN OPPA, hurry.”

“My place. He’s getting out of hand.” Amber can’t get to the details. She hang up. She needs all of her strength to hold off him.

 

“I want… I need. Please help. AHHH.” Daniel shouted in misery. He needs blood right now. There’s one bag Amber prepared for him but she can’t leave him alone.

“I am giving you blood right now. Is that a good idea?”

“No. I am not a monster.” Amber could see how terrified Daniel is at the mention of blood. 

“You’re not a monster. You are Daniel. You need blood right now.”

“I am… I am Daniel. I… thirsty. Please, help me.” Daniel cried out. He’s really in bad condition.

 

“You need to sit down. Can you do that?” Amber asked with a neutral tone.

“Sit down? Sit… yeah, I can do that.”

Amber with all her speed she grabbed that bloodbag and returned to Daniel in 5 second.

 

“How… how did you do that?” Daniel is too stunned to cause another commotion.

“You need to drink this.”

“What it is?”

“Please Daniel, it will get better. I promise.”

“Is it… is it blood?” Daniel refused to take it. He stood up again. He can’t do this. Daniel is in mental outbreak again.

 

“Please Daniel…” Amber is tired of this. She has been taking care of his outrage for 8 days already. She actually was glad when she knew he turned on 8th day. Because if Daniel hadn’t turned, it means Seongwu would be murderer.

“NO. NO. NO.” Daniel tried to get out of Amber’s hold. He does not know how to deal with his new strength or this new craving. Suddenly he heard something…  _ sound of heartbeat. _

 

Something grows in his teeth. A pair of fangs.

It was just an inch away. _ How delicious would it be?  _

Amber is wearing a nice blouse, white and sleeveless. She always has a pretty short hair cut. It makes her look younger and boyish. But it became an attraction, a dangerous attraction for newly turned vampire,  _ Daniel. _

 

“Ahhhh.”

This time it wasn’t from Daniel.

It was from Amber.

 

Amber felt her strength flowing out. Her blood, from her neck. She can’t push back. She is falling to the sensation.

There’s one rule and only one rule for vampire.

They don’t drink blood of another vampire.

 

“S-st-stop.” Amber managed to speak in the midst of pleasure and dizziness.

 

The door was tear-opened. With a light of speed, someone pulled Amber out of Daniel grip. He hesitated at the smell of blood that is dripping out of Amber’s neck but when Daniel came for Amber again, he was managed to snap out of the temptation.

“Stop.” Daniel was being compelled. His eyes are no longer filled with desire for blood. At the command, he stopped. He stopped breathing, he stopped moving, he just… stop.

“Sit down, till I tell you otherwise.” 

 

Amber tried to stay conscious. She can’ lose her conscious right now.

“Amber? Look at me. Look at me.”

“Junmyun, there’s… there’s blood-bag…” Amber is in need of blood. Her veins need to be close too.

“Don’t let me drink your blood no matter what.” Amber knew at the tone that she was being compelling by Kim Junmyun, her oldest friend. She was glad. She called Junmyun because there’s only one that could help Daniel. But she never wanted to bring Junmyun to this mess. This bloody mess!

 

“Give me clothes and that goddman blood-bag. Take Daniel with you and go! I can handle myself.” Amber shook her dizziness away. She can’t be weak right now. Junmyun saved her life and now she’s the only one that can take care of herself.

Vampires cannot be trusted with dripping, leaking blood from the neck. Never.

And it’s Junmyun in question. Junmyun is a lot older than Amber. Control is not a problem for Junmyun if Amber was human. But...

“Are you sure?” Junmyun asked again, worried.

“Just go! Comeback 10 min later.”

 

Amber is grateful. But she doesn’t want to the cause of Junmyun’s downfall. Only she knows about Junmyun’s existence,  _ a Legendary Vampire.  _ Junmyun is known to many human as a History Professor and vampires, except some old ones, have no idea about Junmyun.

“Shit.” Amber felt her skin is tightening, healing itself. She found the herbs that would help in not leaving the scar. The pain is short. She quickly changed into new sweater, in attempt of covering her skin.

 

“You can come in.” Amber said with normal voice, knowing Junmyun for thousand of years, she suspected Junmyun would never go away, leaving her bled.

“Are you fine now?” Junmyun came in with unconcious Daniel.

“What did you do to him?” Amber asked with horrified expression.

“Relax, I knocked him out. He’s wild.” Junmyun said, sitting on the chair Daniel used to sat earlier.

“Thank god.”

“Who turned him? You?”

“No, it was…” Amber knew she hesitated in revealing Seongwu but Junmyun cut her off.

“It’s okay. I don’t need to know her.”

 

“What?” Amber felt ridiculous.

“What?” Junmyun asked as in what’s wrong with her.

“Why would everyone kept mentioning ‘her’. I don’t have any ‘her’.”

It brings out a laugh in Junmyun.

 

“Then, tell me who turned this kid?”

“The one that mentioned I have some ‘her’.” Amber rolled her eyes. She is single.  _ Why anyone doesn’t get that? _

“Now, I’m interested. I don’t know you had other friends than me.” Junmyun teased.

“Shut up. I have many, many friends than you. You know there’s royal family. They have a successor, a hundred year old son. Ong Seongwu.”

“Wait… what?” Junmyun couldn’t believe his ears.

“You didn’t know?”

“Yes. I knew about royal family. They liked to pretend they’re above all creatures. I don’t give a fuck about them. The name you mentioned. What’s his name again?” Junmyun had to confirm.

 

“What? Ong Seongwu.”

“HAHAHA. Now, that make sense. You know that Ong Seongwu kid tried to compel me at school? He is in my class.”

“Huh?”

“He is mingling with human.”

“So, Seongwu met you and he tried to use compulsion on you. Did you play around?”

“Why would I? I looked at him straight. AND I barked him orders. Haha. I did good right?”

“What? Please say you did compel him to forget about you.” Amber can’t believe Junmyun forget such important thing.

“About me? I’m his History teacher.”

“Then tell me, how many teachers in your school can resist the compulsion of Vampires?”

“Oh… God. Right. I didn’t think of that.”

“You compel people everyday! How could you not think of that?”

“I used compulsion after feeding. I didn’t feed on Seongwu.”

“I have no idea how you are living without revealing your identity.”

“Come on, my mind slipped.” 

 

Amber just shook his head. She is just worried. Junmyun has been doing dangerous things for the past thousand years. And he is smart enough to not to get caught in any scandal, any rumor. She believed him. But she can’t help but worried for her old friend.

 

“Should we wake him?”

“No. Just let him rest.” Amber knew what Junmyun is concerned. But she needs to take care of Daniel for Seongwu.

“I am gonna take him away. You’re not safe with him.”

“I can handle myself. And he’s not so bad.”

“He bit you.” Junmyun is suddenly angry.

“He needed blood. Junmyun, I’m gonna be okay. Just go.” Amber is starting to get annoyed.

  
Both of them stared at each other, fangs out, eyes blazing.

 

“You can’t win me.” Junmyun gritted his teeth, trying not to attack Amber. His nature surging through him. His gaze changed, his eyes are unrecognizable.

“Why don’t you test it out?” Amber smirked. She is a doctor but she likes to fight. She likes to fight someone she can’t win.

Junmyun came in close, he tried to thrown over Amber light body. But Amber is quick. She moved aside, throwing a punch in the gut. Junmyun took it, it might bruise him but he has taken a hold of Amber’s hand now. He is about to win. He just knew. He held Amber’s wrist as his legs swiftly moved, making Amber fall on the ground. His other hand taken a hold of Amber’s neck, about snap it.

He didn’t of course. He only meant to show he can win, he didn’t mean to kill.

 

“I thought you’d put up more fight.” Junmyun released Amber’s neck as he moved away.

“I was bitten, remember? And you’re a lot older than me.” Amber touched her neck, trying to sooth the pain away.

“Well, you started it. I’m not gonna back away.” Amber smiled at this. That’s why it’s fun to pick a fight with Junmyun.

 

“Can you go to blood bank, steal some?”

“Ugh, I hate that place most. Can’t you go?” Junmyun doesn’t like stealing. He never fed from those bags. Animal blood sucks but he would prefer animal’s blood than those bags. And Amber knows very well that Junmyun has other sources to feed on.

“Well, I have to watch him.” Amber pointed towards Daniel.

“I can watch him and you can go.”   
“Daniel doesn’t know you and you are frightening. But he knows me.” Amber knew she won this time. Junmyun doesn’t want to go to blood bank and he doesn’t want to leave Amber alone. But he gives in.

 

“Okay.” Junmyun looked outside. It’s not completely dark outside. It means he can’t run to the blood bank. He has to drive.  _ More trouble. _

It’s 20 minutes ride to the blood bank. Junmyun doesn’t hesitate when he steals. He just get it done quickly. He put those blood-bags in his shoulder bag. He compel the doctor who’s in charge to change the number.  _ Easy-peasy. _

 

But when Junmyun got back to Amber. He knew something wasn’t right. The front door is opened. It is nothing out of normal, Amber sometimes doesn’t care of close the door but… it is not the same this time. Junmyun’s vampire instincts are screaming to go in hurry. So he did.

He found Amber on the floor, his heart dropped. Junmyun quickly pick her in his arms, but he doesn’t smell blood. Amber’s body is still intact.

“Wake up! Amber! Amber!” Junmyun shook her body. He didn’t see Daniel around the house. He was right to worry.

 

“Are you okay?” When Amber started to regain conscious, Junmyun helped her up.

“Daniel… he is gone.”

Amber and Junmyun looked each other with terror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure a lot have already guess about History Professor Kim's identity. But, it's more than that. Please visit the Part 2 of Till Doomsday series :)


	9. Fallen Victim

Bae Jinyoung looked at the man in front of him. He remembered how he was frozen up when Ong Seongwu walked closer just to sit in front of his desk. He can’t believe Minhyun Hyung is talking so easily with Seongwu.

“Is he normally like that?” Seongwu whispered to Minhyun. He found Jinyoung really weird. Jinyoung was sitting so uptight that the chair and his back almost formed a perpendicular.

“Jinyoung-ah, relax a bit.”

“I don’t bite, you know.” Jinyoung blamed himself for not being informative by asking a lot of questions. He just tagged along with Minhyun to Minhyun’s house.

Jinyoung was a little jealous when he knew Seongwu got the private session with Minhyun at Minhyun’s house. When Minhyun invites him to home, he was over the moon. But he didn’t know Minhyun meant him to join him the session with Seongwu!

 

“I… I’m ok. Thanks.” Seongwu still intimates him in a bad way but not as bad as before. But he still sense there’s something not normal about Seongwu. It bothers him but, he shook this feeling away.

“But this is my private session, why is he here?”

Jinyoung is just about to relax a little but he freezed again at Seongwu’s comment.

“I…”

“Seongwu. Stop! Jinyoung-ah, it’s ok. He’s joking.” Minhyun comes in between.

“Nope.” Seongwu doesn’t break. He still stared at Jinyoung.

“Hyung, you are really close with Seongwu in just a few days.” Jinyoung said, with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

Minhyun looked at Seongwu who is also looking at him.

“Are we now close, like he said?” Seongwu said holding Minhyun’s stare.

_ Thump. Thump. _

Minhyun could hear his own heartbeat.

“Don’t be foolish. Jinyoung-ah, you’re the most close to me.” Minhyun pull Jinyoung to his side, tilting his head a little so that it would touch Jinyoung’s. Minhyun tried to pretend that stare from Seongwu was nothing. But it wasn’t nothing. It leaves a mark on his heart.

 

“I’m going.” Seongwu just stood up. Jinyoung looked up at Seongwu who is already at the door.

“There’s.... There’s still an hour left. Seongwu.” Minhyun immediately released Jinyoung, called after Seongwu.

“You have your close little Jinyoung, who else do you need? I’m going home.” Seongwu stepped out and shut the door with a loud thud.

 

“What’s with him?” Minhyun is annoyed by the sudden mood swings of Seongwu.

“He likes you, Hyung.” Jinyoung just speaks softly but it rangs loudly at Minhyun’s ears. His eyes wide and blink rapidly.

“Wh-w-what?”

“I will get going. Hyung, see you tomorrow.” Jinyoung also pack his things. Jinyoung wants to run after Seongwu and asked if he really likes Minhyun.

 

But he doesn’t need to speed up and run. He saw some shadows running. He thought it belonged to Seongwu so he ran after it.

Jinyoung was following but he should be able to see Seongwu about now. He passed the main road, and he lost Seongwu. But he saw two new figures. They are not Seongwu, he knows. He knows it’s late. He knows he is not supposed to go alone at night but…

 

It was the biggest mistake he did in his entire life.

 

* * *

 

 

It was so late at night. It was so dark but Daniel could see everything. It scares him. He is scared of himself. What he did to Amber and what he is suddenly capable of doing.

He ran where no one could see.

He is tired.

 

Daniel doesn’t mind the dirt on the ground, he just sat. And his gums hurt. There’s something new growing but he is too scared to confirm what it really was. He ignored the pain. But what he can’t ignore is the thirst. It’s not water that he thirsts. He knows. He had tasted the taste of blood so he knew. He is thirsty for blood.

The more he would like to deny the fact that he’s now an abominal being, the more he can’t control the thirst. Involuntarily, he is approaching someone now. He doesn’t know what is wrong with him. His body is not under his control.

 

Daniel was ready to attack. He doesn’t know the extent of his capabilities but he knew he was faster than normal. He was confident when he attacked. He doesn’t consider the fact that the person he attacked was not a normal person.

 

“Now, what should I do with you?” A wide grin is visible on that man’s face. Daniel couldn’t move. The moment he tried to attack from the back, he was pinned down against the tree.

Before Daniel could see more of that man’s face, he was knocked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung couldn’t believe what he just saw. He still don’t believe it. Did that tall man hit the other guy and knocked him out?

“Helpp!” Jinyoung tried to shout but his voice is not coming out as loud as he wanted to. But he draws the attention. The unwanted attention of that tall man.

“H-H-HELPPP!!!” This time Jinyoung shouts as loud as he could. His eyes locked with that tall man. He couldn’t recognize because it was so dark but, it was scary.

Jinyoung run. He is scared to turn his back on that tall man but his legs are already running.

 

He ran back to the main road. He is not dumb. But that tall man eyes changed, he was so fast, Jinyoung doesn’t know what just happened. It was a blink, no… it was a half of a blink time. That’s all it takes for that tall guy to be in front of him. But the distance between them… it just doesn’t make sense.

He was so shocked he couldn’t speak.

“Pretty boy, don’t shout. It won’t be good for you.”

“Wh...wh... I will not shout.” Jinyoung is speaking but it doesn’t belong to him.

“Right, right. That’s it. Now, you’re lucky I have other business with that young man over there. Look at my eyes.”

Jinyoung is obedient to the vampire compulsion.

 

“You don’t see me. You didn’t see anyone. Nothing happened. Now, sleep.” Jinyoung nods as he fall onto the ground.

 

Seongwu heard Jinyoung’s voice. He thought he could be imagining things but he decided to go after the voice.

It’s so dark but Seongwu saw things more clearly. Seongwu tried to smell him but he couldn’t smell him clearly. Jinyoung’s scent is mixed with someone else. He started feel the sense of danger. Seongwu ran. He ran till he can clearly smell Jinyoung.

“Shit. Jinyoung-ah!!!”

Seongwu saw Jinyoung on the ground. He doesn’t know what happened but there seemed to be some interference by his kinds.

He carried Jinyoung on his back. He doesn’t know where to bring him except Doc Liu. His house is a big no. There are so many eyes.

 

Jinyoung is still out. Seongwu started to get worried. Jinyoung is still alive and still no sign of bleeding.

“Doc Liu, open up. It’s me. Seongwu.” Seongwu can’t knock the door. He tried to shout. But there is no reply from insides. He tried to listen but it seemed like no one is there.

“Sorry, Doc. I will compensate it.” Seongwu kicked the door opened. His vampire strength can easily broke the door.

 

He saw the bed, unmade. He put Jinyoung on the bed. He doesn’t know what else to do. He just wait.


	10. Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Kim is A Legendary Vampire named Kim Junmyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna be really busy next month or next next month. We will barely get an update a week. but i'll see what i can do.

 

Seongwu dozed off. He was really tired, he run all the way to Doc Liu house with Jinyoung on his back. But when his vampire senses were awaken so suddenly by the threat of another powerful vampire, he jumped. But he can’t do anything against the guy who pinned him down on the bed. His fingers wrapped around his throat, ready to snap his neck.

“Wait…” Seongwu tried to speak but he can’t even move. But he couldn’t even try. Once he saw the face, all of his motion stopped. He blinked once. He blinked twice.

 

“P-p-professor K-kim?” When he said out the name, Junmyun’s gaze changes. The other kind of relief rushed in as he put down his arms on his side.

 

“Seongwu?” Doc Liu was behind Professor Kim. He now looked like a Professor instead of some badass vampire.

“Doc? How’s… how do you know him? How did he… Oh my god. You’re a vampire! You’re Doc Liu’s old friend!” Suddenly everything make sense to Seongwu. Then he remember the day the Professor wasn’t affected by his compulsion.

“And you are immune against compulsion! How you do that?” Seongwu was so excited to meet another vampire outside of the palace.  _ That’s so cool! _

“You’re still my student. You’re still very young. Don’t drop formality.” Junmyun didn’t amuse by Seongwu as he kept his straight face.

 

“What? Non-sense! We both seemed like same age. How old, I mean,  _ really old  _ are you?” Seongwu asked. Junmyun is about to scold him more but Amber interrupted.

 

“Seongwu, who is this?” Amber pointed towards Jinyoung on the bed.

“Did he turn another vampire? I thought one trouble is enough.” Junmyun felt funny regardless of situation.

“Shut up!” Amber frowned. She is starting to get stress.

“Shit. I forgot. Doc, please look at him. He was knocked out when I found him on the floor. HE wasn’t bleeding bug, I don’t know what was wrong with him.”

“Step aside.” Amber went in close. She interrupted for the sake of Junmyun. Junmyun acted like his identity as centuries-old vampire is nothing but it was everything.

 

Vampires doesn’t grow old like human but they changed over time, like a bone structure or skin texture. It could be a good thing or bad thing. But for Junmyun, his skin gotten whiter and his bones stronger. He doesn’t look like centuries old. And Amber is not ready to let the fact get known by the whole world.

It’s not that she doesn’t trust Seongwu in particular. It’s just that she’s scared of the people and how fast words travel.

 

“He’s sleeping. He was being compelled.” Amber said to Seongwu.

“Compelled? By a vampire?”

“I don’t know.”

“When is he going to wake up? He doesn’t seem like sleeping to me.” Seongwu looked down at Jinyoung.  _ Sleep? Really?  _

 

“Junmyun, a word, please.” Amber saw how Junmyun is going to butt in this business so she stopped him.

Amber lead him outsides. Vampire’s hearing is troublesome.

 

When they reached a distance, Seongwu can’t see or hear, Amber speaks.

“Are you gonna help the boy?”

“The boy who’s under compulsion? Don’t you want me to?”

“I… Junmyun, you really don’t think of anything ahead. Vampires normally cannot resist the compulsion. But you can. Seongwu knows you can. It only means one thing, you’re elder.”

“So…?”

“Come on, if this goes out, the news of legendary vampires still exist will also go out.”

“I’m not scared of being known.”

“I am not talking about being scared or not. I am talking about the other vampires who drink the blood of vampires. Like you in the past! Like Ch…”

“STOP! DON’T SAY HIS NAME.”

 

Junmyun’s eyes changed. His fangs appeared. His breathing gets slower. He is in defense and attack mode.

“I get your point.”

“Ok. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“Yes, you shouldn’t have.” Junmyun took a calm breath. He tried to regain his posture, his human appearance.

 

“I will convince Seongwu to leave him with us. We will save the boy from both the compulsion and the truth.”

“We still need to investigate him.”

“Right.” Amber is glad that Junmyun is sharp and smart again. She sometimes like the way he is mindless and careless. But she prefer this man in front of her, thinking and planning.

“Okay, thanks for getting my senses back. Let’s go.” Junmyun is calm now. Amber only needed to follow his lead for now.

 

Seongwu is still by Jinyoung’s side when they go back.

“I will talk to Seongwu.” Amber stopped Junmyun. Seongwu will hopefully listen to her.

 

“Seongwu, I need you to listen to me.”

“What? Is it something bad?” Seongwu was afraid of getting bad news. Amber seemed hesitant when she asked him to listen.

“No, no. It’s just… the boy you brought him here. I think it’s better to leave him at my place.”

“Why? You said he was just sleeping. Shouldn’t we just wake him up?” Seongwu asked because he doesn’t know that stuffs.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple.”

“Not simple?”

“He was put into sleep by a Vampire’s compulsion. We need to break the compulsion.”

“Break the compulsion?”

“Yes. We won’t do any harm to him. I promise, Seongwu. He will be fine in the morning.”

“Okay.” Seongwu dropped this.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Doc, it’s just the way he felt. His senses are telling him that something is not right.

 

“He will be alright in the morning?”

“Yes, of course. You can pick him up or I can dropped him off to school.”

“I will pick him up.”

“Okay. Everything will be alright.” Amber promised again before Seongwu left. Seongwu trusted her.


	11. Breaking compulsion (with a compulsion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To break a compulsion, it took effort. Huge amount of effort, plus strength.  
> AND to resist the love that is blooming... not everyone has this kind of strength.

Amber followed Junmyun down the underground, carrying the poor boy in his back. She knows that boy didn’t do anything to deserve this kind of pain and it’s all bad timing.

Junmyun tied him on the chair, he doesn’t use the rope, it would hurt him more. He use duct tape.

“We need to wake him up.” Junmyun said after he’s done.

 

Amber has her herbs. All she had to do is wake him up and Junmyun will do the rest.

“Jinyoung? Jinyoung?”

A sound escapes from Jinyoung’s mouth. He’s still hazy.

 

“Do it.” Amber walked towards the back room. She doesn’t want to watch it. She wanna escape to the upstairs but she promised she won’t harm Jinyoung so, she still need to watch Junmyun.

 

“Look at me.” Junmyun held both of Jinyoung’s shoulders, making him looked into his eyes. His eyes had already changed.

“You will answer all of my questions. You will break all the obstacles to answer my questions. Nod if you follow.”

 

Something hurts in the back of his head but Jinyoung nods. He has to nod. As soon as he nods, he knows he is giving his mind away to the stranger.

“That night, go back to the night you were attacked.”

“I wasn’t attacked. Nothing happened.” Words just escaped Jinyoung’s mouth. His mind is blank. He can’t remember anything.

“Think. You were attacked.” Junmyun forced. His eyes blazed, trying to hold the contact with Jinyoung.

“No.”

“Think! Think!” Jinyoung starts to break.

 

He screamed.

“My head!” His neck was arched back. He screamed because of the pain. It’s no normal pain. It’s worse than the needles pricking his skin. It’s worse than anything.

“No. Please. Stop.” Jinyoung pleads. His throat hurts from screaming. He felt his head is brought back to straighten position. His eyes locked with those pair of red eyes.

 

“You were attacked that night. What did he say?”

“He says.. AHH!!! NO. No. Nothing happened. Please. Nothing happened.” Jinyoung tried to move but he was tied to the chair so tight. His head hurts again. The pain is throbbing. He tried to close his eyes but he can’t stop looking into those red eyes.

Because that man ordered him to look.

 

“He says nothing happened?” Junmyun released Jinyoung’s head.

Jinyoung gasps as he is finally free of immerse pain. But the throbbing still remained. But he can close his eyes. He felt his tears flow out.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He sobs. He doesn’t know the man. He doesn’t know where he is. He doesn’t know why he has to be tortured like this.

Junmyun doesn’t answer. Junmyun doesn’t look back. He knows the boys is starting to break. He will make the boys free of previous compulsion, before that, Jinyoung can’t see his face.

 

Junmyun’s eyes changed before he continued with Jinyoung.

“Look at me. You need to go into details. Why are you alone that night?”

“I was alone. I was chasing Seongwu.”

“Did you see Seongwu?”

“No. It wasn’t Seongwu. It was no one.” The head-breaking pain is back. Jinyoung tried to move out of his restraints. He saw nothing that night. He really saw nothing that night.

 

“It wasn’t no one. You need to go into details. You can fight this. Fight him, Jinyoung.” At the call of his name, Jinyoung screamed.

His head is splitting in two.  _ It wasn’t no one?  _

“Fast. Unbelievably fast.”

“You’re right. You saw someone. No, not someone. Something.” Junmyun suggested.

“Yes. Yes.” Jinyoung is now shouting his answers. He is breathing so hard. Every part of his body hurts. Especially, his head.

 

“I see the red eyes.” Jinyoung gasped. It’s like the haze is slowly going away. He is starting to remember that night.

“That night… it was so dark.” Jinyoung’s mind went back to the night he saw the attack.

“There were two men. One of them hit another. That guy… that guy that hit the other guy is after me.”

“Ahhh… HELP. HELP.” Jinyoung shouted as if someone is really chasing him. He is struggling too much, Junmyun had to use all of his strength to put him under.

“Continue. You need to overcome this. Continue.” Junmyun urges.

“He was so fast.” Jinyoung paused, breathing hard. He is accepting the pain. He is searching the masked truth even though it hurts. He needs to know too.

 

“He saw me. I tried to run but he was really fast. Impossible. How does he do it?” Jinyoung is calm. He is not struggling anymore.

“He told me not to shout. I… I did not shout. Why didn’t I shout?” Junmyun now partly relief since Jinyoung is finally overcoming this compulsion.

“It’s okay. You do as you were told to. What feature of his face do you remember?”

“His eyes. His eyes are very angry and red.”

“What about other features?” Junmyun asked, actually hopeless. Jinyoung wouldn’t know who compel him, how would he.

“Other? Other than eyes… ears. He has big ears.” Junmyun’s heart jump at the mention. There’s only one that fit the description.

 

“Were his eyes are really wide? Were he tall?” Junmyun close his eyes. His eyes are started to sting. He couldn’t help himself. He is not ready for Jinyoung’s confirmation.

“Yes.”

Junmyun opens his eyes again, bright with red.

 

“Now, you will remember the night as I say. You followed Seongwu but you lost him. You were disappointed. On the way home you were attacked.”

“I was attacked.” Jinyoung felt his mind slipped away. The clear memories suddenly darkened. Disappeared.

“By some thugs. But Seongwu saved you and brought you to the doctor.”

“I was saved by Seongwu.”

“Yes, everything is normal.”

“Everything is normal.” Jinyoung repeated. What happened that night was colored and replaced.

 

“Good. Now you will wake up in the morning after good night sleep.” Junmyun cut off those restraints on Jinyoung and he carried him in his arms.

 

“Is it done?”

“Yes. He is a good kid.” Junmyun casted a tired but sad eyes to Jinyoung. If compulsions are bad to human’s mind, breaking a compulsion is worse for vampires. It takes focus, concentration and a lot of power to break a compulsion with another. Not a lot can do that, that’s why vampires killed a lot. Instead of spending their time and energy on breaking a compulsion, they would rather die and kill.

“I will call Seongwu by the morning.”

“You deal with those kids. I need blood.” Junmyun went off without saying another word to Amber. He knows Amber always wish well for him but… the things that kid told him, the person that attacked him, Junmyun is terrified that he might know that person.

He might know the attacker too well.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Seongwu is sitting awkwardly next to Jinyoung, he stared at the opposite end so that he won’t face him. Doc Liu is driving them to university.

Jinyoung had thanked him when he woke up and it was so awkward. Amber told him the story that he should stick to. But he didn’t save Jinyoung or anything. Since Jinyoung woke up, he is acting like he owns Seongwu and Seongwu can’t look at Jinyoung. It’s like taking somebody’s credits.

 

“You guys are too quiet.” Amber commented from driving.

“Just turn on the radio. I’m still sleepy.” Seongwu said before Jinyoung could even said a thing.

The ride is long. Seongwu wished he could have run instead. And sometimes he felt Jinyoung gives him some side looks. But he is not looking at him, NOT NOW.

 

Seongwu jumped out of the car when Doc pulled over to drop them off.

“Thank you, Doctor Liu for taking care of me.”

Seongwu heard Jinyoung thanking Doc Liu properly and politely. But he is not waiting for Jinyoung. Everything is so awkward. He felt like skippings classes.

 

“Seongwu-shi.”

 

“Fuck.” Seongwu cursed under his breath. His steps falter at Jinyoung’s calling to his name.

“I… I am sorry that I misunderstood.”

“Misunderstood?” Seongwu frowned.  _ Is that why he froze every time he saw me?  _ Seongwu thought of the time Jinyoung looked uncomfortable when he’s with him.

“I thought you are some scary gangster.”

“What?” Seongwu wants to laugh.

“I’m sorry. I will be good. I am going to cheer for you and Minhyun Hyung.”

“Me and who? What?” It is not awkward anymore. It’s getting hot. He felt his face heated up.

 

“I know you like him.”

“I… No. What? No.”

“Eoh! Minhyun hyung!!!” Jinyoung looked past Seongwu and waved his hands, slightly jumping up and down.

 

“Where?” Seongwu got fooled. He realized when he saw Jinyoung all smiling with his eyes showing a pretty crescent shape.

“See? You like Minhyun Hyung.”

“Stop it. I don’t like him.”

“You like him.”

“No, I don’t.” Seongwu is about to snap. He’s scared at the idea of him liking someone who is… who is human.

 

“Who likes who?”

Seongwu jumped at the sound. He knows too well of who that voice belonged to.

“Hyung, Seongwu…”

 

“Jinyoung-ah, we have classes. We are late.”

“What class?”

“History! Professor Kim! We can’t be late. Come on!” Seongwu dragged Jinyoung along as Jinyoung waved mischievously at Minhyun.

 

“Wait…”

It was very soft, very unconfident protest from Minhyun. Of course Seongwu heard it clearly and he looked back. They are just a few steps away. Seongwu looked expectantly at Minhyun, he let go of Jinyoung who is giving him side grin to Seongwu.

“I… Talk with me for a while. Just a while.”

  
“Then, I go ahead!” Jinyoung cheerfully said as he ran. He made sure no one see his smile drop from his face, sad eyes replace. His head a little lower. He gripped his backpack, not stopped running. His steps matched with Seongwu’s heartbeat.

 

“So… are you still mad?” Minhyun said, not meeting Seongwu’s piercing gaze.

“When was I mad?” Seongwu said, knowing exactly what Minhyun is talking.

 

This gained a confused look from Minhyun. When they meet eyes, Seongwu stopped breathing. How could someone be so beautiful? So breathtakingly beautiful.

He smiled down because Hwang Minhyun is impossible to be mad at.

“I wasn’t mad.”

“But…”

“I was mad. But not anymore.” 

 

It was... hard to explain. Seongwu doesn’t know what took him over. He wanna touch Minhyun. Maybe because of the scent? Maybe because of the beautiful skin? He doesn’t know. His hand reached for Minhyun’s face. He was gazing down at Minhyun, he could hear Minhyun’s breath hitched. Minhyun froze.

Seongwu was going for the cheek but he hands touch the a few strands of hair that is covering Minhyun’s forehead.

“Wh.. What are… are you doing?” He noticed every changes that is happening to him. He felt so lightheaded, his head spun a little.

And that red ears of Minhyun makes him confident in his action.

“There’s something there.” Seongwu lied. He was lying too much since he met Minhyun. It’s not good for his mortality.

 

“Oh… Thanks.”

 

Minhyun wants to run away now. After what Seongwu just did, he couldn’t just keep a straight face and talk to Seongwu like nothing happened.

“Don’t you have class?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I… I will just go.” Minhyun is too fast, Seongwu thought he’s small vampire now. Seongwu looked at Minhyun’s back, his chest filling up with so many emotions he don’t understand. But he’s sure of one thing. He likes this feelings, a slight uncomfortable but so tender that makes him want to jump up and down.

“AHh!!! What do I do…” Seongwu kissed his hand that touched Minhyun’s hair earlier.

“I’m going crazy.”

 

-

 

With a loud thud, books fell down from Minhyun’s hands. That brought Minhyun back to reality. He looked around apologetically for the mess he made but no one is paying him attention.

He picked up those books and return to where they belonged. He gives up trying to focus and study. He can’t. The only thing he is thinking right now is how Seongwu got closer to him, invade his personal space and the feel of Seongwu’s fingers against his hair.

 

He is so new to romance. He never really got attracted to women so all these feelings and butterflies are very distracting right now.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have study session with Seongwu tonight. If not, he doesn’t know how to face Seongwu. Even now, he is busy having internal war about this doesn’t mean anything and this has to mean something.

 

Minhyun does not know anything anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated ^^  
> Y'all might wonder who's the attacker...   
> well, let's wait a bit more to find out.


	12. What happened to Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Daniel re-appearance

The thing about sixth sense is very interesting. You can’t touch the subject without ‘unexplainable’ feeling. Since vampires have more heightened sense than human, Seongwu is feeling extremely uneasy about the sense he woke up with.

He doesn’t know what is going to happen but he knew, he knew something is going to.

 

Seongwu took a different route to the university. The route where he couldn’t be seen by people easily. Because he need to go by foot. He needs to clear his mind and he needs more clarification.

He ran.

He ran till he reached the spot he unconsciously almost kill a person. Amber is ambiguous about him but according to her, he’s now a vampire. Is it because of that person? Seongwu is not sure. He only knows he gets bad feeling about this place and he just want to come find something.  _ Just anything. _

The environment is not familiar. Seongwu looked around as he looked for the traces of himself. But he can’t remember anything.

 

Seongwu spent half an hour searching for something he does not even know. He gives up when the sun is really up and brightens. He can’t believe he still can’t shake this uneasy feeling. But there’s nothing he can do.

He thought of Minhyun when he gets nearer to the university. He knows he is shaking Minhyun’s feelings. And Jinyoung’s words aren’t getting out of his mind since that day. It’s strange. As soon as he thought of Minhyun, everything seemed fine.  _ So normal.  _ For him, normal is strange since his own existence is abnormal.

Just when Seongwu is deep in thoughts, someone just bump passed by Seongwu.

“Thank you.”

 

Seongwu froze. He turned his head to look at the person immediately. It’s unfamiliar.

“Are you talking to me?” It was an unnecessary question because that person is looking at Seongwu.

“I haven’t thanked you yet. Excuse my manners.”

 

“Who are you?”  _ He’s dangerous.  _ Seongwu’s senses are alerting him, it’s hard to ignore. In appearance, he looked like a normal highschool guy but his senses beg to differ.

“It’s sad. How could you forget about me already?”

Seongwu stared at the stranger, unable to remember.

 

“But I remember you. You turned me.” That triggered Seongwu.

“Where is Doc Liu? Does she know you’re here?”

“Who’s that? Ah… you must mean that pretty doctor that I almost kill.”

“You did what?” Seongwu’s stance immediately changes. His stare, his eyes changed into something he has been hiding these days.

 

“No. There’s no need for that. She’s fine if that’s why you’re suddenly like this.”

 

“Now, let’s start with step 1. We should introduce each other right? My name is Daniel.” Seongwu doesn’t look down at the hand that is offering towards him. Seongwu is still glaring at Daniel who found him very amusing.

“Come on, what’s your name?” 

 

Seongwu can’t believe he made a mess to Doc Liu and himself. And to think that he never really took responsibility for what he did makes him angry at himself and the person that is in front of him.

“I don’t have time for this.” Seongwu decided to deal with him later as he noticed there are people coming in for school.

 

“Oh, you go to that school? That’s easy. I will come find you later.”

Seongwu is already on edge even without Daniel’s provocation. He forgot about his environment as he went in for Daniel’s shirt, grabbing it.

“Do not appear in front of me, if you don’t want to die.” Seongwu’s voice is dangerously low. His fangs are itching to come out but Seongwu is trying so hard to stay in control.

 

Daniel did not even flinch.

He gripped hard on Seongwu’s hand that is grabbing his shirt. He pull off effortlessly. Seongwu felt pained as much as he is shocked by Daniel’s strength. There’s no way newly turned vampire could be this strong... 

“Don’t threaten me if you don’t wanna get hurt.”

 

“Seongwu-ah”

Seongwu cursed under his breath as he heard his name being called from behind. He doesn’t look back or response. He knows Jinyoung is calling him and he is going to walk towards them.

 

“Seongwu?” Daniel smirked as he noticed a slight nervous look in Seongwu’s eyes.

“Well, Seongwu-shi, your friend is looking for you. I guess, I will have to leave you to him.”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Seongwu snarls but it hardly affects on Daniel. He just smiled, wiggle his fingers to bid a goodbye.

Seongwu made sure Daniel left and is far before he strides to Bae Jinyoung who is already halfway to where he is.

“Follow me.” Seongwu speaks, not looking at Jinyoung. He has to hide them if he wants to protect them. He doesn’t know who Daniel is. He doesn’t know what happened to Doc Liu. He doesn’t know anything. He is planning to skip school and went to Doc Liu.

 

“What it is?” Jinyoung asked, looking at him with perplex expression.

Jinyoung follows, he looks at Seongwu’s back which is square and tensed. He decided he will do what he says first and questions later. Seongwu kept walking, it looks like he is heading for Library.

 

“Earlier, do you see the man I am talking with?” 

When Seongwu thought they can’t be no longer seen by anyone outside of the school, he speaks.

“No. I didn’t see him. Who’s he? He seemed close to you?” Jinyoung doesn’t know what’s up with Seongwu.

“Close? We are not close.”

“Seongwu, did you take me all the way here to tell me this?” JInyoung really is confused.

“No. What I want to say is… Don’t talk to me outside school.”

“What?”

Seongwu regrets the moment he said, some hurt expression went through Jinyoung’s face.

 

“It’s better if you don’t talk to me at all.”

Seongwu decided it’s for the best. He looks away. He couldn’t face the hard stare of Jinyoung. It’s for the best.

 

“Okay.”

Because besides that, what else Jinyoung can say?

 

Seongwu was left, staring at the back of his friend that he just cut ties with.

 

~

With worried for Doctor Liu, Seongwu came find her, running.

 

“Doc, are you home?”

Seongwu is at the front door which is broken. He felt bad because he remembered he broke the door that night he brought Jinyoung here.

 

“Come in.” Amber said as he heard Seongwu.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school? I was about to go out, I need to get that door fixed.”

“I will take care of it. Doc, I need to talk to you.” Seongwu is relief when he saw her, all fine.

 

“The door can wait. What it is?” Amber sat down. Seongwu doesn’t wait to be invited, he sat down on the bed for patients.

“Do you remember Daniel?”

 

At the mention of the name, Amber’s expression changed.

“I met him.”

Seongwu could see the shock on Amber’s face. He needs to know what happened.

“Is he… alone?” Amber is worried… maybe even scared of something. Seongwu couldn’t understand. He has a sense that Amber is not telling him everything he needed to know.

 

“Doc, you have something you didn’t tell me right?”

“Seongwu, I am sorry but it’s better you didn’t know.”

“No. Daniel… I can tell he’s dangerous. He came to find me at school. My friends are there. I can’t compromise their lives because of what I am, what I did.”

 

Amber stared into her hand on the table. She is seriously considering about what to tell and what not to tell.

“Daniel, he is hard to handle. That night you brought Jinyoung home, he ran away. I called Junmyun Oppa for help. But no, it’s not Daniel that attacked Jinyoung.”

“You know who attacked Jinyoung?”

“No. I don’t know.”

“Doc, I need to know everything if I am going to take responsible for what I did. I lost control that night and turned Daniel into vampire. That’s… that’s my fault. But if…”

  
“Seongwu, it’s not your fault. I can’t tell you everything right now because there are things I can’t just say. It involved other people. What I can tell you right now is, be careful of Daniel. There are things more dangerous than Daniel. If Daniel is involved with them… I’m afraid, I might also have to take responsible for Daniel.”

“Doc…”

“Not now, Seongwu.”

Amber stood up, suggesting it’s time for Seongwu to leave.

 

“I trust you, Doc. I will leave now. But I really wish you would trust me too.”

Amber couldn’t face Seongwu, her mind raced with anxiety. How could she brought Seongwu into this mess? She does not want to. 

She needs to meet with Junmyun.


	13. First Kiss

Minhyun knows it’s just different. He couldn’t pinpoint it. He woke up different. He looked into the mirror with a small smile. He brushed his teeth, he showered. He did his everyday routine just like any other day but it’s not just the same.

He stared into the mirror a little longer. He carefully chooses what he should wear. He blow-dry his hair after washing.

_ Seongwu.  _

 

Even at the name, he smiled. He has study session with him today. He’s nervous. But it’s good nervous. A kind of nervous that makes your feet cold and your hand sweats but your lips curving like a bow.

 

“Morning.”

He greeted the students who he did not even know. He is just in the good mood.

 

Minhyun sat down at the bench. He knows he’s early for class. He has nothing better to do in the morning. He politely smiled back at students that he knew through his tutor session. He is not waiting for anyone. Okay. He was kinda waiting for Seongwu? He does not want to admit but that’s what his mind is constantly thinking of since that day.

_ Seongwu this. Seongwu that. _

 

Minhyun first saw Jinyoung, who is walking with his head a little down. Even though Jinyoung is lowering his head a bit, he couldn’t his his long neck and handsome face. Minhyun is smiling while looking at Jinyoung walking towards his direction, hoping Jinyoung will see him as he gets close.

Then, his saw Seongwu. Seongwu just appeared from some corner. From Jinyoung’s view, there is no way he would miss Seongwu. Because Minhyun is from a little far and in observing mood, he could see the way both of them tense when Jinyoung brush passed Seongwu without any greetings.

Minhyun frowned at this unusual behavior from both of them.

Seongwu is not greeting type but Jinyoung is…

 

_ What happened?  _

 

“Jinyoung-ah.” Minhyun called out when Jinyoung is near enough to hear him. And Minhyun called because Jinyoung’s steps are really fast, almost looked like running away.

“Hyung…” He was surprised to see Minhyun.

But Jinyoung does not want to talk to Minhyun right now.

 

“I will leave first, Hyung.” Jinyoung didn’t wait for Minhyun to talk. He just took off.

  
Minhyun was left there awkwardly. He just sense Seongwu too walked to the opposite direction of Jinyoung. He decided to follow Seongwu.

“Seongwu.”

Minhyun doesn’t realize his voice can be this loud. He was running after Seongwu.  _ But why is he running after him? _

 

“Didn’t you see me and Jinyoung?” Minhyun didn’t wait to catch his breath but he asked. He knows something is off between them.

“What are you talking about?” Seongwu is trying to escape Minhyun. He kept walking.

“Seongwu.” Minhyun needs to catch his breath and he can’t keep up with Seongwu. Minhyun grabbed Seongwu’s elbow. He is supposed to grab and pull Seongwu towards him but he ended up bumping into Seongwu’s back.

 

“Ah.”

Seongwu immediately turn his back at the pained sound from Minhyun.  _ Why is this flower guy try to manhandle him?  _

“Are you okay?” Concern for Minhyun makes Seongwu’s voice soft and careful. His two big hands holding Minhyun, his head lowering down to check for the places Minhyun could hurt.

“What are you? Superman?” Minhyun can’t believe he was pulled towards Seongwu instead of turning him over.

“I ask, are you okay?” Seongwu is impatient at Minhyun. He removed Minhyun’s hand that is constantly rubbing on his forehead.  _ Is it his forehead that got hurt?  _

 

When Minhyun is aware of what is happening, the air between them changes. Seongwu’s one hand is holding Minhyun’s hand while the other hand is brushing the hair that is covering his forehead.

“There’s no sign of redness or bump. You sure you are okay?”

“I… I’m okay.” 

Minhyun is now aware of everything. The wind softly breezing and the tip of Seongwu’s soft fingers holding up his chin.

 

“Why is your face… oh…” Seongwu is not this stupid to overlook the blushing face of Minhyun. His grip on Minhyun’s hand just got tightened.

“You’re blushing.”

 

“I… I am not.” It is a weak denial. Seongwu smiled at Minhyun. His smile just says everything that he knows.

“I don’t think you’re okay.” Seongwu said, making Minhyun blushed harder.

“Release me.” If Seongwu isn’t a vampire and he’s 5 inches away from Minhyun, he wouldn’t hear what Minhyun just said.

“Why does it sound like ‘hold me’?”

A embarrassment and shock washed over Minhyun’s face as he tried to pull away from Seongwu. He couldn’t. It just made him shift closer towards Seongwu.

 

“Minhyun-ah”

It makes Minhyun look at Seongwu’s eyes. They are the same height. But Minhyun felt so small under Seongwu’s gaze. Seongwu makes him hot all over. His heart becomes uncontrollable. He felt his hand sweats.

“Would you hate me if I kiss you?”

 

_ But there are a lot of people.  _ Minhyun is about to protest. It’s strange that the reason Minhyun wanna protest is not ‘the kiss’. Does that mean…

Seongwu already captured Minhyun’s lips. His one hand moved from Minhyun’s hands to his waist, holding him close. His other hand is on the nape of Minhyun.

Seongwu cannot believe that he’s kissing MInhyun. He opened his eyes and he saw Minhyun’s eyes are close, not pushing him away, not saying him no. He held Minhyun closer, kissed him deeper as all the sensation blinded him. Minhyun’s intoxicating scent, the touch of their bodies against each other, the soft pair of lips and when he slightly pulled himself away, Minhyun’s ragged breath tingles. Everything drives him crazy.

 

The flashbacks of beginning ran through Seongwu’s mind. He truly believed that he’s above all human. He’s above these stupid sensational things. He was someone who never felt anything like this before.

 

This soft and tender feeling.

 

Love.

 

Even spelling out like that make his heart warmed and his eyes dreamy. He looked at Minhyun. Everything about Minhyun is beautiful, his side profile, his jaw, the way his hair covered his forehead. How couldn’t he see this at the start? He can’t believe he was that stupid. He couldn’t believe that he, a vampire prince, would be described with an adjective, stupid.

 

Well, now, he really felt like a stupid.

* * *

 

Forgive me if I made any mistake throughout the story ~ Don't hesitate to point out my flaws. I accept all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my weak attempt at soft OngHwang, and a gift to my little @angsttrash (who helped me with details for OngHwang, encourage me throughout my stories)


	14. The day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of first series.

“How is this possible?” A female student, scrolling through her phone, said in ultimate defeat.

“What do you mean?” Her friend has no idea what she meant.

“You hadn’t seen the photos?” It makes her friend raised an eyebrow.

“Daebak!” 

 

“It’s true?”

“Our tutor… Senior Hwang.”

“Ah, you mean the photos.”

“Well, they surely made a couple.”

 

Minhyun couldn’t raise his head. It seemed like everyone is talking about him and Seongwu.

“Minhyun, Minhyun?”

“Don’t talk to me.” Minhyun is doing something more important than listening to gossips around him. He is running from Seongwu. Seongwu is like a plaster to him since yesterday. Seongwu just won’t leave him alone.

 

“Why~~ Minhyun-ah…” Seongwu put his hands around Minhyun’s shoulder which failed because Minhyun ducked and ran.

Seongwu laughed at how shy Minhyun is right now. He can’t believe he is the one being annoying to Minhyun. He couldn’t get his tutoring session last night. Just like now, as soon as they pulled away and Minhyun realized what he had done in public, he quickly pushed Seongwu away and ran. Seongwu just adore this side of Minhyun so much.

He used to see Minhyun when he is tutoring or when he is with his classmates. Minhyun is so uptight. He is everybody’s role model and he felt like an actual living ice-cube who fit to the format and  _ cold. _

 

Seongwu is about to follow Minhyun with his happy mood and happy face. It is unbelievable that everything is ruined in a matter of second. Seongwu just noticed the feel of one pair of eyes staring at his back. He immediately let his vampire senses take over.

There’s definitely another watching them.

“Minhyun-ah, I will follow you.” Seongwu said as he didn’t wait for Minhyun’s reply.

 

He rushed to the owner of the eyes that were monitoring him. But to find nothing. But he can sense there was definitely someone. He looked the place nearby, his senses telling him it’s not. The stranger has already left. There is this unsettling feeling that rose in him. He rushed back to Minhyun.

His heart filled with rage when he saw who Minhyun is talking to.

Minhyun has his back on Seongwu so, Seongwu could clearly see what kind of look Daniel has on his face.

 

That disgusting grin Daniel gave off while eyeing Minhyun make him upset in the stomach. He can’t believe he’s the one that brought this mess to Minhyun, the one he claimed to love. He eye’s sparkles with dangerous golden light as he locked eyes with Daniel, daring him to make a move. But insides, he’s really scared.

Daniel just shrug and mouth, “Maybe later…” and smirked.

“Seongwu-ah”

 

His eyes gotten soft and his attentions are all back to Minhyun. He could feel his blood is still boiling by earlier but it’s starting to calm down as Minhyun approached him.

“Is that your friend? He said hello.”

Seongwu felt his throat is blocked by something he couldn’t say anything. He just nodded.

“Let’s go.”

Seongwu smiled as if nothing is wrong. But he knows it’s opposite from that.

 

When he turned back to look at Daniel, he already disappeared. This time Daniel left without doing anything. He looked at Minhyun. He thought of Jinyoung and there hasn’t been a single day that he didn’t regret. But if his friends can be safe, he can live in regret in misery. He doesn’t matter. He can’t die anyway.

Seongwu stared at Minhyun whom he can’t stay next to without risking their safety.

 

“Minhyun-ah…”

“Hmm?” Minhyun doesn’t realize Seongwu stopped walking alongside him. He had to look back to meet eyes with Seongwu.

“I… I have something to say.”

“You do? What it is.” Minhyun is about get closer but Seongwu took steps back.

It makes Minhyun confused a little but he didn’t get close to Seongwu.

 

Seongwu looked at his love, who is so pure, so beautiful, untainted like him. Minhyun hair is so fluffy, they moved with the breeze. His eyes… so shining, Seongwu couldn’t look away. His ears, that show a little under his hair is fairly pink. Every part of Minhyun is beautiful, so beautiful that he want to hold onto, he does not want to give Minhyun up.

But what he wants… mean so little when it compared to the danger and the compromises he would brought upon. He couldn’t choose to be selfish.

 

“Seongwu-ah, you’re scaring me. What it is?”

“No… I’m sorry.”   
“Sorry for what?”

“I’m sorry for kissing you that day.”

“What?”

 

Seongwu knows what he is doing. He is breaking Minhyun’s heart. And his own heart in the process.

 

“I didn’t think this through. I am quitting this university.”

“You’re quitting?”

Seongwu kept his face straight. He couldn’t watch that pained expression on Minhyun’s face and those eyes filled with grief.

“I… I am leaving Korea.”

 

It’s like someone gripped his heart and pulled it right out of his chest. Seeing Minhyun’s eyes filled with tears, and those tears freely fall down his cheeks.

“Minhyun-ah.”

“Stop. Stay there.”

 

Seongwu’s feet stop at Minhyun’s sudden command. He wants to hug Minhyun. He wants to say ‘don’t cry’. But he couldn’t. Because he’s the one who hurt him. He shouldn’t have started anything if he knew it would end like this.

“So, you’re going. Then, why… why did you…”

Minhyun sobs. He rubbed clean of tears on his face with the back of his hand. He stared right into Seongwu whose face remained calm and lack of emotions regardless of how much he was hurting insides.

 

“I get it.”

Minhyun said. He bites down his lower lip to stop it from quivering so much. He hates this. The future he thought he had together was Seongwu was just dispersed like this. Just with a few words from Seongwu…

He shouldn’t felt like this. They are not even couples. Right… they kissed. Once. But they never dated officially. Right. Right.  _ Come to your senses, Hwang Min Hyun. _

Minhyun smiled.

He is such an idiot. He shouldn’t have shown his tears to Seongwu. But he will make up.

 

“Take care of yourself.” Minhyun smiled. He finally saw some frustration on Seongwu’s face. He should have handled things like that. Minhyun promised himself that he will never shed tears in front of Seongwu again.

 

“Minhyun.”

“Do you have something else to say?”

They stared into each other eyes. Both of them, unable to speak further. Minhyun is afraid that if he continue looking at Seongwu, he might cry again. It’s like he was dumped by Seongwu while they never dated.

“You deserved so much better.”

 

Minhyun hated this. Who is he to decide what deserve him and what does not deserve him? Minhyun’s stare changed into something that Seongwu did not recognized. _ Loathe?  _

“If you are going to leave, leave now. Don’t say things you don’t mean. Don’t look at me like… like this. Like I mean something to you. Go, Seongwu. Just go.”

 

Seongwu heard everything clearly. Is he doing a mistake here? Is wanting to protect Minhyun from himself and the danger he’d likely brought upon him a mistake? Then what is right? Being selfish and making Minhyun his? Which will probably leading to the day Minhyun will leave him by choice, or worse, or death.

 

“It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have start things with you. You’re right. I am going to leave. But if I have another choice, if I have better choice than this, I won’t. I would never.”

 

Minhyun is confused now. He does not understand what Seongwu is trying to say or what is he doing. Because every words Seongwu spat out, it hits him with a wave with nausea.

“Now, Minhyun, look at me.”

 

Seongwu’s eyes changed. Minhyun couldn’t look away.

“Forget today. Forget about me. Someone you disliked kissed you and you rejected him. It’s someone insignificant so you will forget him. Nothing happened today. It’s usual like every other day. You will return to class, your daily schedule.”

A tear rolled down on Seongwu’s cheek. It’s the best option he got for Minhyun. Instead of living his days filled with torment memories, it’s better to erase everything. Erase himself from Minhyun’s memories.

Seongwu plants a kiss on Minhyun’s forehead. A kiss he never wanted to forget. A kiss that will make him regret the rest of his immortal life.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Minhyun blinked.

He felt his head span a little. He looked around, he does not understand why he is standing in the middle of school compound. He shook his head to clear his mind. He looked down at his phone, he has class.

But why he felt so tired. His eyes hurt. His lips hurt from biting. Biting? He touched his forehead. It’s not hot. He is fine. But at the same time he did not feel fine. Minhyun thought about going back home and rest. For some reason, his legs carried him to class. He has daily schedule and he felt the need to stick to it.

 

It’s a weird day for Minhyun.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scold me, everyone. I am some bad writer who does not know what she is doing at most of the time!  
> But let me ensure everyone, OngHwang will return on 3rd part (final) of the series.  
> Seongwu might make some appearance on 2nd part but the story will focus mainly on SuhoxSehun.  
> Thank you everyone for your time spent on this story.


End file.
